retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon/Season 1
In the North American version of the Indigo League season, there are three episodes per volume (four in Volume 17). List of videos Vol. 1: I Choose You! Pikachu! (November 24, 1998) Ash Ketchum wants to become the best Pokemon trainer in the whole world by capturing all 150 of the known Pokemon. However, Ash must learn to get along with his first Pokemon, the cut, quirky, and high-voltage Pikachu! After a bumpy start, Ash and Pikachu work together as a team -- just in time to foil Team Rocket's Pokemon-stealing schemes. And once Misty joins up with our heroes -- the excitement never ends! You gotta catch all the action as Ash and company take us on an incredible Pokemon adventure! Vol. 2: The Mystery of Mount Moon (March 9, 1999) Pokemon 2: Mystery of Mount Moon is the continuing story of Ash Ketchum's quest to become the world's greatest Pokemon master. He has to catch all 150 of the amazing creatures to be the best. Their journey takes them straight to the fabled Mount Moon. Legend has it that the powerful Moon Stone is hidden somewhere deep in the mountain-never seen by man. But before Ash can unlock the mystery of Mount Moon, he's got to defeat Samurai and Brock to win a Boulder Badge, and foil Team Rocket's treacherous tricks. It's all in a day's work for a Pokemon master in the making! Vol. 3: The Sisters of Cerulean City (March 9, 1999) Can Ash Ketchum catch 'em all? You bet! Especially with friends like Brock, misty and Pikachu! The adventure continues with Ash and Pikachu facing their roughest challenges yet: can they beat a rival dead set on winning 100 straight victories -- no matter the cost? When school ends the battles are just beginning at Pokemon Tech! The opponent standing in the way of Ash winning a Cascade Badge is the last person he ever expected to face! Plus, Team Rocket follows Ash every step of the way with one objective: the kidnapping of Pikachu! Vol. 4: Poké-Friends (May 14, 1999) Ash and his friends discover a spa for wounded Pokemon that is guarded by a brave Bulbasaur. Can Ash and Bulbasaur protect the spa from Team Rocket's evil plans? Ash finds an abandoned Charmander and both of them learn a lesson in loyalty. Finally, Ash runs into a gang of delinquent Squirtle that have united with Team Rocket to cause trouble... Will Team Rocket ever go straight? Vol. 5: Thunder Shock! (May 14, 1999) When Pokemon evolve, they are almost always stronger than before, and for Ash to win a ThunderBadge, Pikachu must defeat its evolved form, Raichu! It's a clash of lightning and pride! Later, Ash, Misty and Brock embark on a pleasure cruise aboard the St. Anne accompanied by other Pokemon and their trainers, but something seems wrong. Can the Cruise be a Team Rocket plot?! Vol. 6: Seaside Pikachu! (July 20, 1999) Capsized! Pikachu, Ash and their friends are trapped in the sinking St. Anne! How will they escape their watery fate!? Plus... our heroes get stranded on a dangerous island inhabited by dinosaur-sized Pokemon, while Pikachu and the other Pokemon desparately search for their trainers! And... Nastina's plan to eliminate all Tentacool backfires when she hires Team Rocket for the job. Now Ash and company have to save the city from a rampaging Tentacruel bent on revenge! Vol. 7: Psychic Surprise (July 20, 1999) Brock falls head over heels for the girl of his dreams... but the love of his life lures him into a ghostly trap! Plus... it's Butterfree mating season, and Team Rocket schemes to steal the entire swarm. Can Ash save the day -- and say goodbye to the first Pokemon he ever caught? Then...Psychic Pokemon specialize in trickery, and Gym Leader Sabrina and her Abra are the most devious duo ever. You don't have to be psychic to know that Ash's quest for the Marsh Badge will be the battle of his life! Vol. 8: Primeape Problems (September 21, 1999) Ash is trying for the Marsh Badge, but ghost Pokemon are Ash's only hope for defeating Sabrina! Unfortunately, that means that Ash has to convince a free-spirited and practical joke-loving Haunter Pokemon to help -- will the joke be on Ash? Plus, Ash come face to face with a fighting Pokemon with an attitude problem -- Mankey! Will Ash ever get his hat back or will his problems evolve into something bigger? Vol. 9: Fashion Victims (September 21, 1999) Ash needs help to get into the sweet-smelling Celadon Gym, so he turns to Team Rocket for help?! Then, all the town's kids are acting like Pokemon? Will Psyduck be a help or a big headache? Next, a beautiful Pokemon breeder is Brock's dream girl, but she's being driven out of business by the latest Pokemon fashions courtesy of Team Rocket! Which will Win in the end, style or substance? Vol. 10: Fighting Tournament (September 21, 1999) When Team Rocket steals a Hitmonlee and enters the Fighting Pokemon Tournament, it will be up to Ash, Primeape, and Pikachu to fight for justice against their sticky tricks! Later, a Magnemite thinks that love is the best medicine for Pikachu's electric flu. Will Pikachu agree? Finally, Pokemon trainers are recruited to capture the Digletts that keep wrecking a dam, including Ash's rival Gary! Will we see a showdown between trainers, or will the Digletts win in the end? Vol. 11: The Great Race (November 23, 1999) Ash tries to get the soul badge at Fuchia Gym, but the gym is a ninja mansion full of treacherous traps! Then, devious racer Dario has rigged the Pokemon race with his sabotage, wounding the front runner, Lara! Can Ash catch Lara's Pontya and win the race? A lost boy, Tommy, has been raised by the Kangaskhan to speak Pokemon language! Now Team Rocket is trying to trap the Kanaskhan, and only Ash, Pikachu and their friends can stop them, save the Kangaskhan, and reunite Tommy with his family! Vol. 12: Pikachu Party (November 23, 1999) Biking across a long bridge reunites Jessie and James with their old bicycle gang, but can Ash and his friends withstand the reunion? Meet the world's greatest Pokemon Impersonator Duplica and her Incompetant Ditto! Ditto has to become a real impersonator to escape from Team Rocket! Finally Pikachu meets up with a whole herd of wild Pikachu, which leads to a decision: to journey with Ash or stay with its own kind! Vol. 13: Wake Up Snorlax! (January 18, 2000) When young Mikey is pressured by his big brothers to evolve his Eevee before it's ready, it is up to Ash, Pikachu and friends to teach a Pokemon lesson. Then, Snorlax takes a nap in the spring that supplies a town with water! Can anybody wake him up!? And finally, when two Pokemon gyms brawl for the right to become an official gym, Ash, Misty, Brock and their Pokemon are caught in the middle. Which side will they take, and how is Team Rocket involved in all this? Vol. 14: Jigglypuff Pop (January 18, 2000) An incompetent magician is using Exeggute to hypnotize his audience into thinking he is world famous. Ash and his friends have to teach the magician right from wrong before they get hyptnotized too! When a kind, beautiful girl cures Meowth's sickness using her own home-made remedy, it falls for her and tries to help her evolve her cowardly Paras. Can Meowth be a hero even though it's a villain? Finally Jigglypuff puts on a concert in the "Town That Never Sleeps!" Vol. 15: Charizard!! (February 22, 2000) Plunged into a mysterious cave, Ash, Pikachu and their friends find Pokemon from prehistoric times! And what's that egg!? Pikachu is sick and the Pokemon center is closed! Will the human doctor soften his heart in time to save Pikachu? Plus, is James really a millionaire's son? Why does he hang out with the continually-poor Team Rocket? Vol. 16: Totally Togepi (February 22, 2000) Ash tries to catch the extremely rare Farfetch'd Pokemon, but while he is trying to add t his collection, who is trying to rob him blind? Then, the mysterious Pokemon egg that Ash has been carrying hatches, and leads to an all-out contest to see who gets to train Togepi! Plus, Bulbasaur goes to the garden of seed Pokemon: Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, and Venusaur! Will Bulbasaur be forced to evolve against its wishes? Pokemon: The First Movie (March 21, 2000) You have been summoned to the ultimate Pokemon showdown! The adventure explodes into action with the debut of Mewtwo, a bio-engineered Pokemon created from the DNA of Mew, the rarest of all Pokemon. Determined to prove its superiority, Mewtwo lures Ash, Pikachu and the others into a Pokemon match like none before. Mewto vs. Mew. Super-clones vs. Pokemon. It's the ultimate showdown... with the very future of the world at stake! Special features include the short film "Pikachu's Vacation", the Story of Mewtwo's Origin, a sneak preview of the second film (Pokemon: The Movie 2000), a featurette called "Ash's Journey", an audio commentary by English Adaption director Michael Haigney and producer Norman J. Grossfeld, and an M2M music video with the song "Don't Say You Love Me". In the DVD version, the film is presented in a 4:3 pan-and-scan aspect ratio, with Dolby Digital 5.1 surround sound, and optional English and French subtitles. The VHS is also available dubbed in Spanish. Vol. 17: Picture Perfect (May 30, 2000) Team Rocket has taken control of Police Officer Jenny's Arcanine corps! What will Ash and his friends do? Then, shake hands with Snap, the world's best Pokemon league if he passes a Pokemon exam! How much Poke-trivia does Ash really know? Plus, meet Team Rocket members Butch and Cassidy! Do Jessie, James and Meowth have even worse enemies than Ash? Vol. 18: Water Blast (May 30, 2000) Ash, Pikachu and friends travel to Cinnabar Island to find the Pokemon gym, but the whole island has become a tourist trap! Then it's a battle between Magmar and Chizard with the Volcano Badge at stake! And, can Ash solve the mystery of the sleeping turtle Pokemon before Team Rocket steals the island's only Blastoise? Vol. 19: Our Hero Meowth (July 18, 2000) Neither Misty nor Jessie have ever owned princess dolls, but now the winner of an all-girl Pokemon tournament takes home the priceless Pokemon Princess Collection! Then, a little boy knows which is the bravest, most honorable Pokemon in the world: Meowth!? Plus, Misty is the star of the Cerulean Gym's underwater play, but the show's villians are the dramatic Team Rocket! Vol. 20: The Final Badge (July 18, 2000) The Clefairy have a flying saucer and they've kidnapped Pikachu to power it! Ash and UFO-expert Prof. Orville team up to investigate! Then, it's a showdown for the eighth and final badge -- The Earth Badge! But after this gym leader defeated Gary, how can Ash hope to win? Plus, on the way home to Pallet Town, Ash and his friends visit the Pokemon Circus. But the main attraction, Mr. Mime, is giving the worst show on Earth! Vol. 21: The Po-Ké Corral! (September 19, 2000) When a Jynx gets lost, Ash and his friends have to escort it back home...to Santa's workshop!? And what grudge does Jessie hold against the jolly old elf? Then, Ash gets lost in a blizzard! Can he make it through with only his Pokemon to help? Plus, it's Ash versus Gary in a contest to see who is the better Pokemon trainer -- but can Professor Oak's lab survive the contest? Vol. 22: Hang Ten, Pikachu (September 19, 2000) Ash, Misty and Brock go to the seaside to find out the Pokemon Secret: what is it that makes a Slowpoke evolve into a Slowbro? Then, Ash's "training" takes him to the beaches where he and Pikachu meet a surfer dude, and a surfing Pikachu!? Then, Ash and his friends help a struggling greenhouse beat bankruptcy and beat Team Rocket at the same time! Vol. 23: Show Time! (November 14, 2000) A famous director is making a Pokemon movie, but who's going to be the star? Can Psyduck get top "bill"-ing? Then, it's off to Hollywood for the big premiere, but Meowth's been there before! See the long-awaited origin of Meowth, and find out why it can speak! Plus, Bruno is one of the Elite Four and an expert in ground Pokemon, but can even he stop a rampaging Onix? Vol. 24: Into the Arena (November 14, 2000) Ash and his friends dig up some unusual artifacts that come from an ancient culture, but can anybody stop the gigantic Gengar they have awakened? Then, the training is over, and it's off to the Indigo League, but Ash can't take part if somebody steals his Pokemon badges! Plus, the Indigo League has a long tradition of carrying the torch with the undying flame, but Team Rocket is determined to put it out! Vol. 25: Round One! (January 23, 2001) Ash's first match is in the water arena! Can he win with Krabby who has never fought in a Pokemon battle? Then, Team Rocket sets up a bogus Pokemon Center, and Ash has to defeat both Team Rocket and his Indigo League opponents! Ash can't wait to battle Gary, his Pallet Town rival, but first he has to beat an undefeated Bellsprout! Vol. 26: Friends & Rivals (January 23, 2001) Can Richie, the nice guy with the Pikachu named Sparky, be an even greater rival than Gary? Ash makes it all the way to the sweet-sixteen round in the Indigo Leagues, only to find that his opponent is Richie! Will this competition tear Ash and Richie's new friendship apart? Plus, Team Rocket has finally dug a hole in the road that catches Ash and Pikachu! But can they steal Pikachu when both Ash and Richie are combined against them? Complete Season Boxsets The complete season boxsets, released from 2006 to 2008, were priced at $39.98 each. Category:Pokemon Category:Episode lists Category:Released in 1998